


Because You Love Kara

by supercatandfriends



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercatandfriends/pseuds/supercatandfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara goes missing and is badly hurt when they find her. Alex somehow ends up turning to Cat for reassurance, one of the few people who might care about Kara as much as she does. </p>
<p>I honestly don’t know whether to call this a Supercat fic or not so I'm just gonna say that it sort of is. Because it was supposed to be Alex/Cat but somehow Kara snuck in here and stole Cat’s heart like pretty much every fucking day of Cat’s life. But it’s still primarily Alex/Cat so if you’re not here for that, then probs skip this one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You Love Kara

The amount of work Cat Grant had to do on days when Kara wasn’t around was staggering. And Kara hadn’t been around much that day. A string of Supergirl related emergencies had come up and Cat had been amicable about the whole thing. Supergirl was more important than her assistant. And she could easily manage her own schedule. Or at least, that’s what she told herself as she stared down at her tablet while angrily chewing on the end of her pen.

Somehow, it had gotten dark around her. The sky turning orange and then black. The last workers leaving the bullpen and flicking off the lights behind them. The few lamps in her office did little more than add a calming glow to the room. But she had a headache and more light wouldn’t help the situation. Rubbing absently at the back of her neck, she desperately wished tonight had been one of her nights with Carter. She didn’t particularly want to be alone, especially not in her own home.

A loud knock on her glass door barely registered. She waved whoever it was inside without looking up. Probably just someone from janitorial wanting to take out her trash.

“Miss Grant? I don’t know if you remember me.” Cat looked up. The woman standing in front of her was most definitely not someone from the janitorial staff. She’d seen her before; Kara’s friend. “I’m Kara’s sister. I just… can’t find her.”

Cat shifted so that she was leaning back in her chair, working to keep the worry from sweeping across her face at the news.

“Can’t.... find her?” Cat asked, hoping she sounded authoritative rather than concerned, but knowing that she probably didn’t. “I thought you worked for the ‘FBI’ or whatever cover it is you’re using these days. What do you mean you ‘can’t find her’? “

“I wish I knew.” Alex’s voice was controlled. Quiet and dangerous. Like it was taking everything she had not to scream and panic. It probably was, if Cat knew anything about the affect Kara had on people. It was easy to be protective of the girl. Fearful for her. “She just… disappeared. It was just a fire. She just needed to put out a fire. And she did. And then she was gone.”

“Gone?” Cat stood up, reaching up to slip her glasses off before rounding the desk. “Just… gone? And why are you here instead of out looking for her?”

“My _boss_ made me leave,” Alex said, anger flaring up at the thought of Senator Crane ordering her to go home. She wanted more than anything to be helping in the search. But she was hurt and tired and apparently useless. Her arm still sore from what she had started to refer to as “the red kryptonite incident”. It was out of a cast, but she wasn’t supposed to do any heavy lifting. She hadn’t slept in days, working overtime to try to get some sort of leniency for Hank. “I don’t know why I thought you might know something. I just hoped…”

Alex sighed, dropping her shoulders and looking towards the ground. She nodded once, sharply, before turning to leave. Cat wrung her hands together, fear setting in. Kara was missing.

“You’ll tell me if you find her.” Cat squared her shoulders, fake confidence coming far too easily. Alex looked back once, nodding again before walking out the glass door.

 

 

It was nearly three in the morning when Cat got a phone call. She hadn’t been asleep. Had only just gotten home an hour or so before. And she wouldn’t normally answer calls from unknown numbers. But Kara was missing. And any phone call could hold information about her whereabouts.

“Miss Grant, I just wanted to let you know that they found Kara,” Alex didn’t sound particularly relieved. In fact, her voice was hoarse, hardly above a whisper.   
“Is she okay?” Cat pulled at her necklace, nervously clutching the phone tighter. At least she wasn’t missing anymore. Missing was bad. Hurt was… still bad.

“She’s… no. She’s not.”

It took about twenty minutes of careful argumentation and flat out threats before an agreement was made. Alex would pick Cat up in twenty minutes and bring her to Kara. Cat couldn’t stand the thought of not seeing her. Not making sure she was alive with her own two eyes.

 

 

It was bad. A different kind of bad than missing, but bad nonetheless. Cat sucked in a deep breath when she saw her. Bruises covering her normally perfect face. Motionless and quiet. Laying on a gurney with sun lamps surrounding her. Bad was hardly the right word.

“What the hell happened?” Cat hissed, whipping around to face Alex. Alex sank into a chair, slouching against her knees. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes.

“They won’t tell me anything. Which leads me to believe that they don’t know.” Alex stared daggers through the glass walls. There was no one there, but the intent was clear. She was beginning to have trust issues with the entire organization that she had dedicated her life to.

“They? I thought you were one of them.” Cat walked closer to Kara, hesitantly reaching out to touch one of the purpling bruises on her arm. She gently ran her finger down towards the girl’s wrist, flipping her hand over and lacing their fingers together briefly before pulling away.

“I thought so, too. But we’re… under new management.” Alex dipped her head down, swallowing her tears. “We can’t stay here long. I really wasn’t supposed to bring you here.”

“I know. Thank you,” Cat whispered sincerely. She tore herself away from Kara, knowing that she would eventually see her again. See her smiling and skipping through the office as if none of this happened. And Cat would pretend. Would pretend she hadn’t seen Kara like this. Hadn’t cared as much as she did.

She let Alex grip her arm tightly as they walked out. It was probably supposed to come off as a leading grip. But it just felt tired. Like someone had finally shown the woman that she’d been holding the entire world and now she needed to hold onto someone else for a while to keep upright. Cat recognized the feeling almost too quickly.

Cat was hardly surprised when Alex broke down almost as soon as they were safely in the car. She pulled her knees up to her chest and leaned away from the steering wheel, never even bothering to start the car.

“Please, just… give me a minute. I’ll be okay,” Alex muttered into her knees, running her hands through her hair. When she brushed her hair away from her face, Cat could see the tears rolling down her cheeks. She clicked her tongue and leaned over, pulling the other woman into her arms.

Alex easily dropped her head onto Cat’s shoulder, cheeks flushing hotly in embarrassment. She hardly knew this woman. And here she was, crying on her shoulder. But this was about Kara. Which seemed to make everything about this situation seem familiar. Safe, even.

Cat smelled vaguely like Kara, oddly enough. Floral and light. Alex breathed in her perfume as she tried to hold back another wave of sobs. She let her arms grasp at Cat’s shoulders, pulling her closer across the console.

“Kara’s going to be alright. She’s strong.” Cat’s lips grazed across Alex’s forehead as she spoke. “I’m assuming she gets a lot of that from you.”

“I let her down. I always let her down,” Alex breathed out against Cat’s neck. She felt Cat’s fingers tighten on her shoulders before reaching up to tangle in her hair and pull her back. Just far enough away so that she could look into Alex’s eyes.

“You did nothing of the sort. You’ve done everything you can do for her.” Cat had no way to definitively know if that was true or not. But looking at Alex right then, knowing how much the other woman clearly adored Kara, she just knew she was right. Alex Danvers would give her life for her sister, whether Kara wanted her to or not.

Fresh tears sprang up in Alex’s eyes. Cat drags her hands through her hair, leaning a bit to rest her forehead against Alex’s. Kara will be fine; Cat meant it when she said Kara was strong. It’s a different Danvers she’s worried about now. The one shaking slightly in her arms.

She isn’t sure who closes the space between them, but suddenly there were insistent lips against her own. Her fingers pulled tighter at Alex’s hair, tugging her closer. Alex’s nails dug into her shoulders as she pulled Cat’s bottom lip between her own. Cat pulled away slowly, not wanting to upset Alex, but needing her to understand something.

“I can’t do this,” Cat says resolutely, never opening her eyes.

“Because you love Kara?” Alex asks knowingly, leaning forward to chastely kiss Cat again. Quick and deliberate, like she knew she won’t get to do it again.

“Because I love Kara,” Cat confirms, feeling the tears starting down her own cheeks. “Because Kara deserves better than the two of us acting like teenagers in the parking lot of a shady government agency.”

Alex nods, pulling her upper body away from Cat, but quickly lacing their fingers together. She’s not upset. Maybe slightly disappointed. But she understands. How could she not? Who could help but love Kara?


End file.
